


Throw Away Your Plans (And You Froze)

by Laminating The Choice (Kathendale)



Series: Earth 32 Stories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, Earth 32, I mean you can't blame them after the shit with Savitar, M/M, Married Earth 32 Barry Allen/Earth 32 Oliver Queen (mentioned), Not Earth 32 from the comics just a universe for me to fiddle around with, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3, Scars, Wary Team Flash, doppelgangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Laminating%20The%20Choice
Summary: A familiar yet unfamiliar face surfaces outside of the CCPD precinct, and chaos erupts. It only gets more confusing from there.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Earth 32 Barry Allen/Earth 32 Oliver Queen (mentioned), Earth 32 Sara Lance & Earth 32 Barry Allen & Earth 32 Oliver Queen & Earth 32 Kara Danvers
Series: Earth 32 Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010700
Kudos: 7





	Throw Away Your Plans (And You Froze)

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent. The characters in this story aren’t linked to a specific story, if you want a more detailed explanation feel free to read the endnotes before you read the story if you don’t want to be shooting in the dark I suppose. Announcement: I have only watched up to season 4 of The Flash, and have not touched the other shows, only watching the “Crisis on Earth X” crossover, which I’ll be pulling personalities from for the characters. If anyone is out of character, that is why.

Barry was visiting his father’s grave when he got an alert on the metahuman alert app. Anomaly downtown. 

Barry quickly ran, jumping into the suit. “Talk to me, Cisco,” Barry said into the comms as he raced downtown.

“ _Alright, woah that is weird_ ,” Cisco muttered under his breath.

“Cisco, focus, situation?” Barry asked, before skidding to a stop in front of the precinct.

“Oh, it’s probably the giant wormhole. Lovely,” Barry uttered.

“ _People are reporting a sound so loud that it’s shattering buildings and leaving injured people, sounds like someone familiar_ ,” Cisco stated into the comms. Barry’s eyes darted around before settling on a woman.

She wore a dark red outfit but looked exactly like Black Siren. “Yeah, it looks like Black Siren but her outfit is definitely different, the frequency of her cries also sounds different,” Barry reported, running up to her.

Barry was sent flying back when the woman directed her cry head-on at him, leaving Barry slightly stunned as he crashed hard into a car.

Joe and a few other cops had exited the precinct, guns drawn and aimed at the woman. She smirked.

“Guns? Cute,” she said.

“What do you want?” Joe asked wearily, gun trained on the woman’s chest.

“What do I want?” The woman asked, tapping her chin as if pondering before stopping and directing a wicked smile at Joe.

“I want to watch this world _burn_ ,” The woman hissed, letting out another piercing shriek that brought the cops to their knees.

“Get back!” Barry shouted at bystanders, trying again to run at the woman. He let out a grunt when her next cry sent him smashing into a foundation pillar. The woman stalked over to Barry, whose vision was blurring.

Barry let out a strangled sound and looked down. The woman had stabbed a knife into his side.

“ _That’s not good_ ,” Cisco murmured as Barry’s vitals spiked. The woman slowly walked towards Barry, looking him over.

“Still a do-gooder on every Earth, aren’t you Paradox?” The woman asked with a smirk, grabbing the handle of the knife and _twisting_. Barry hissed in pain.

“Who’s Paradox?” Barry asked blankly, trying to ignore the feeling of his flesh trying to close up over the blade.

“Oh right, all these earths have variations,” the woman muttered.

Before she could say more, something blasted her, sending her flying back, and then Cisco was screaming in Barry’s ear.

“Cisco, I can’t hear you!” Barry barked.

“ _A HUGE breach just opened and a bunch of people dressed in black tactical outfits and full masks just walked out, they don’t look friendly!_ ” Cisco rambled out in a panic.

Barry sighed. Well, this was just his lucky day.

**< ->**

A distorted voice came from one of the masked figures; “it’s over, Siren. Come back with us peacefully.”

It was a monotone female voice. The woman now identified as Siren had finally pulled herself out of the rubble she had been sent flying into.

“You people are always so serious, you should lighten up,” Siren commented.

The female voice had barely barked out “MOVE!” before Siren produced another powerful sound wave, aiming at the small group of people.

Barry stared wide-eyed at what the group did next.

One of them pulled out a bow and took aim, while another took to the sky.

The one identified as the seeming leader was charging at Siren while the last person… Well, he was moving at super speed.

Siren turned her attack onto the speedster, who began to slow as he took the brunt of her attack.

The leader slammed into Siren knocking the breath out of the metahuman.

A low mechanical whir was followed by a very human shriek of rage. There was now a band wrapped around Siren’s ankle, and handcuffs on her wrists.

“I’ll just escape again, Starling,” Siren hissed angrily at the leader.

Starling removed her mask, revealing a stern-faced blonde. “Well, if you do plan on escaping, try to do it AFTER those two’s anniversary,” she said, jerking her thumb towards the speedster and archer.

Barry finally decided he should probably do something and walked over.

“You know, you look just like Sara Lance,” was the first thing that tumbled out of Barry’s mouth.

The woman raised an eyebrow. “That’s probably because I am,” she said bemusedly before sticking out a hand for Barry to shake.

“Sara Lance of Earth 32, me and these guys,” she said, jerking a hand to sweep over the other black-suited people, “we’re known as Taskforce Blackout. A bit of a vigilante team, if you will, though we do like to clean up our own respective cities.”

Joe and Singh had made their way over to the group now, and Joe was staring at Sara.

“May I suggest we take our little discussion to STAR Labs?” Barry asked.

Sara smiled.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

**< ->**

Now that the group of people in black tactical outfits had gathered in the cortex, Cisco was unabashedly eyeing them suspiciously.

“Why don’t we start with introductions?” Sara asked calmly. Her team slowly and reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“I’m Sara Lance from Earth 32, and I go by the codename, Starling. I guess you could say I’m kind of the de facto leader of our Taskforce. Mostly because I’m the one who’s able to keep everyone from dying.” The last part was muttered under Sara’s breath, which earned her some pointed looks from the others.

“Whoever wants to go next, go for it,” Sara said when everyone just stood there for an awkward second. One more minute of hesitance before the archer removed his mask. 

Unmistakably Oliver Queen, although he seemed to be a bit colder than the Oliver Earth 1 knew.

“I’m Oliver Queen from Earth 32, codenamed Huntsman or Arrow. I usually make strategic plans and do recon,” the man said gruffly. The person next to Oliver sharply slapped his upper arm, and the two got into a staring match.

“Why don’t you go next, Kara?” Sara suggested, glaring at Oliver and the masked speedster.

The woman dressed in a tactical black aerodynamic looking suit (mind you, no cape) removed her mask next. Three jagged scars were marked across her otherwise unblemished face.

“Kara Danvers codenamed Crisis. I suppose you could call me the calvary,” Kara said short and to the point.

Joe, Barry, and Cisco all nodded a greeting.

“And you, Paradox,” Sara said, pointing at the final figure. The man’s shoulders slumped.

“You aren’t getting out of this,” Oliver said, elbowing him.

After a full minute of nothing, the man removed his mask. The atmosphere in the room grew tense.

“I’m Barry Allen, and I go by the codename Paradox. I’m the team’s speedster,” he said quietly.

Earth 1 Barry was staring at his doppelganger.

“You look just like Savitar,” he said softly.

The man looked up sharply.

“I’m not him, he hissed angrily.”

“Well, this has been nice but we should go,” Sara interrupted the tense situation.

“Maybe we’ll work with you again one day, who knows.”

Then they were gone, taking Siren with them.

Earth 1 Team Flash pondered.

Maybe a trip to Earth 32 was in order.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so these people mention they’re from Earth 32. We know that there are 52 (53 if we count Earth X) earths in the arrowverse multiverse. I chose the number 32 after a little digging because none of the storylines or heroes seem to link back to this earth, leaving me to dump my ideas on it. Let me know if you want more stories about Earth 32 and/or the origins of the characters from that Earth :)
> 
> It's nice to finally get back into the kicks of writing after a few month hiatus!


End file.
